


Thaw

by TolkienGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, Gen, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kept him far from warmth or light and farthest from memories—anything that might melt him. (Bucky drabble; spoilers for Winter Soldier).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw

They bound him in ice until he became ice; though colder and harder, even—empty and sharp, all hard edges and no depth.

No remains of humanity. The cold bit deep, a long winter of dark days and light that shrank as quickly as did hope.

They kept him far from warmth or light and farthest from memories—anything that might melt him.

They only gambled once, when they assigned him to kill the only man who could save him, and they lost, then, because the ice had not yet reached his soul.

They had forgotten he still had one.


End file.
